Predakings Sparkling
by sides0sunny
Summary: Predaking goes for a nice flight on a nice day and then hears cries and reaches ground level and nears a cave where he finds a Small surprise ...
1. Chapter 1

**Predakings Sparkling**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own transformers, but i do own sunblare.

**Chapter 1: The Sparkling**

It was a good morning for predaking and he walked and roamed around the nemesis, awaiting for his orders and demands from megatron. He then sees for he has no duties at the moment so he goes for a fly around the calm and warm sky.

As he flies through fluffy clouds and and goes straight through warm sun rays, he gets lower to the ground level to get rid of air pressure from the height of the sky, he hears a faint cry and goes to the ground to investigate. He searches around for the cries again and hears it near a cave on the side of a hill.

He then transforms out of his beast mode and lands on the ground and starts to scamper around looking for the source of the noise.

"Is anyone there?"

No response.

"Show yourself, I mean no harm."

Hearing the cries and whimpers get louder, Predaking steps closer in to the cave. He then sees a red and white small beast with wings. '**_How_****_is another predacon right in front of him?!' _**he thinks to himself.

"Is that a sparkling?!"

The young beast looks at predaking and whimpers once again. Startled at the huge predacon right in front oh her reaching forward for her, she lunges out near behind a rock and stays there.

"Come here little one, I won't harm you."

As the king looks closer at her, he notices that she's a predacon just as him. An actual predacon right there! But how?!

"A predacon!" ,he yells.

Just as he yells the young beast moves away and cries again. Seeing that he scared the little predacon, he kneels down optic level, and tries to soothe her.

"I'm sorry little one, i didn't mean to startle you." he says trying to grab her and soothe her into his trust. The sparkling looks at him unsure if to trust him or not and makes up her mind and walks slowly to him and curls up near his leg. The sparkling, noticing this predacons kindness, trust him in to holding her and starts to power down to recharge.

Predaking looks down at her and king seems to see that this sparkling is a femme and begins to try and gain trust in her by placing her in his lap.

"There now little one, you're safe with me…" he says noticing that she looking right at him optic to optic. She smiles faintly. He thinks to himself, '_how is putting her on my lap going to gain trust? Wait its the spark isnt it? Yes..it is..'_

_Just then he pulled her more near _his spark and notices her relaxing more and beginning to get drowsier.

"Do you have a name little one?"

She understands very little as she begins to open her optics to the question, but hears the word 'name' and assures that hes asking for her name.

She nods into a 'no' and hears predaking 'sigh' and look down at her.

"Hmm, well i would wait till i see how u behave and name you but i think now would be a good time."

He tries hard to think but can't seem to think of a name. He looks at her details and colors and her small body and sees that the only colors are red and white with orange on her legs. She had orange optics with red? He never seen such a thing but seems it existed or else he wouldn't have seen her with it of course. She reminds him of fire, and the sun. A bright and warm sun in the sky. "The sun.."

She looks up at him confusingly and just carries on with resting and curls up again. The young predacon starts to wonder on who this is but assumes he will explain later so carries on to her well couldn't help but smile at her curiosity and continues on thinking.

Then the young predacon once again to see a light sun ray hit her face through a tiny crack on the cave. She remembers this bright object and blurts out its name to show the giant predacon.

"sun!" she blares.

Predaking startled by her sudden talk, looks down at her and realizes that she's pointing at the bright round object in the sky. "Yes, that is the sun."

"_sun!'_ she says again. Trying to show him her favorite colors that match hers on her tiny frame.

"Yes i see it." he says sturdily.

"SUN!" she blares again

"I _see _it! You like to blare a lot don't you?" he says with a growl and chuckle.

Predaking thinks to himself, '_what_ _is she saying? I feel shes trying to say something or point it out….Wait, sun? That's it!'_

"Sunblare.."

She looks up at him with a small 'yes' nod and goes back to recharging on his lap.

'_Sunblare' _he repeats to himself. He was liking this sparkling.

How did she find out this name for herself? Shes a very intelligent sparkling from being around two orns or three old.

But where did she come from? Where was her creators? Did she have any? Would he have to take her back with him? Wasn't his species all dead?All these questions spinning in his mind and curiosity getting the best of him he decided to rest for now, for he had a big day ahead of him.

"Sunblare…."

**Sorry for a short chapter, this is my first fanfiction and this is the idea that came to me two days ago. I came up with it during the night as I was drifting to sleep.. I get most ideas during night, weird me.. Anyways please give me your full review on what I should do next chapter and I should be posting another chapter on Friday, in two days or maybe even Thursday. Depends but for sure will post on Friday! **

**-Ally/sides**


	2. Chapter 2: Sunblare

**Disclaimer: yah yah yah you already know, I do not own transformers beast wars and ya on to the story!**

Shes asleep. In Predaking things arms, feeling safe and having comfort in his big beasts arms. She felt safe with him, felt the affection and care.

Then Predaking looked down at her, she was adorable. Her big bright orange and redish optics and cute chirps. He didn't know what he was going to do with her but the first thing that came to his mind was 'who was this sparklings creator?' He was heading for the nemesis and prepared for the surprise withdrawing the sparkling.

As he landed on the top site of the nemesis, he was seen by megatron who looked ready to meet-and-greet the sparkling and then say 'terminate it'. Instead he said," Welcome back Predaking, I see you have found the sparkling.." Then thats when predaking looked at him shocked and glanced at the sunblare in his arms ad then back to megatron. "How? How did you...? Who-" Megatron raised his hand and said," Shockwave found another bone to collect CNA and created her. Shes another addition to the predacon army." Then he glanced at the ground,"We were going to place you in charge of the sparkling until during the transfer through the spacebridge something corrupted and sent her to another location nearby."

Then sunblare woke up, yawning and looking around with her bright optics and started to whimper rubbing her fuel tanks. Predaking, noticing the sudden need of energon glanced at megatron," She needs energon" he says sternly and then called soundwave over through the com link and after a couple of minutes had an energon cube in his servo and gave it to predaking. "This energon looks slightly different.." then megatron turned to him," Yes its a special formula just for sparklings"

With that he gave her the cube and held it for her and headed to his quarters. As he got to his quarters he placed her on his berth as she had fell into a light recharge and watched the peaceful sparkling coo in her dreams.

All the thoughts spinning in his mind. 'So the little one does not have a creator nor sire?

The poor sunblare, perhaps she will be alright with that, as she is my charge now and I will raise her my self.

The next day, sunblare was up and about. Scouring through here and there and anywhere in the ship. Everything and everyone fascinated her.

Soundwave. Sunblare found him creepy for him being so quiet all the time, but she liked him because he was kind.

Knockout, He was always keeping her nice and shiny and added tweaks to her paint job and talked to her most of the time, even though she didnt understand much, she still understood most words and just nodded.

Sunblare found the concept of decepticon and autobot and was asked which one she like and had chose decepticon(mainly because her guardian/sire was one).

That night when she went with her guardian to his quarters and she was ready to sleep. But that night, she couldn't sleep and she whimpered until her guardian awoke.

"Sunblare, are you alright?" predaking said as he looked down at the crying sparkling.

Sunblare looked at him and tried to speak but chirps came out, then she tried again,"pweda.." she said while whimpering.

Predaking looked at her shocked at her first word and then cradled her and hummed her a song...

'_cast the shadows out from sight,a final stand a shouting cry. All the wrongs now turned to right, so fight the past take back the night. And call upon the torch tonight,to bring out all the ghosts to light. Because alas we have to go, its time to take back the night.'_

He continued to hum the song to her and watched as her optics dimmed and fell slowly into recharge.

"Goodnight my little sunblare..."

**_Alright sorry for the late night publish, I had things that came up but its still Friday!_**

_**Anyways...ya I will post on monday or tuesday. I have much stuff that**_ _**come up and sorry for the misconceptions. The song is a parody called 'Take back the night'**_ watch?v=Kwwl9jiJ1A4

_**-alice/sides **_

_**P.S. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG!**_


End file.
